Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |artist = College Cosmos |album = |released = March 6, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |label = |producer = |Next = Shiawase no Arika wa Dochira Desu ka / Watashi Kakumei 2nd Single (2019) }} Yume wa Ijiwaru / Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai / Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa (夢は意地悪/言葉の水を濾過したい/記号なんかじゃない私たちは; Dreams Are Unkind / I Want to Filter the Water of Words / We Aren't Such Things Like Symbols) is College Cosmos' debut single. It was released on March 6, 2019 in four editions: one regular and three limited."カレッジ・コスモス3/6にCDデビューが決定！発売記念イベント＆Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER中野公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-12-18."カントリー・ガールズ山木梨沙 カレッジ・コスモスとして3月6日CDデビュー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-18. The first press of Limited Editions A and B came with a random trading card of 12 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total) which is also a handshake event participation ticket. The track "Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai" was pre-released digitally on October 3, 2018."“College Cosmos”(カレッジ・コスモス) 楽曲「言葉の水を濾過したい」先行配信スタート！" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2018-10-03. "Yume wa Ijiwaru" was chosen as the official support song for the T League men's teams Kinoshita Meister Tokyo and women's team Kinoshita Abyell Kanagawa."カレッジ・コスモス、新衣装公開！ダンス初心者～ベテランが一斉に挑む「記号なんかじゃない私たちは」" (in Japanese). Pop 'n' Roll. 2019-01-24. This is the only single to feature Nitadori Megumi, who decided to withdraw from the group on January 21, 2019 and was only able to participate in the A-side "Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai", and Funada Miko, Wakita Mana, and Hashimoto Sana, who all graduated following its release."舩田美子・脇田茉奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-03-28."橋本紗奈 卒業のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-07-01. Tracklist CD #Yume wa Ijiwaru #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai #Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa #Yume wa Ijiwaru (Instrumental) #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai (Instrumental) #Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa (Instrumental) Limited Edition SP DVD #Yume wa Ijiwaru (Music Video) #Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai (Music Video) #Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa (Music Video) Featured Members *Yamaki Risa *Matsui Mari *Akizuki Kana *Suga Marin *Hashimoto Sana (last single) *Wakita Rina *Ito Mai *Nitadori Megumi ("Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai" only, last single)"似鳥めぐみ脱退のお知らせ" (in Japanese). College Cosmos. 2019-01-21. *Tsushima Haruka *Ito Ayaka *Yukishima Momoha *Gunji Nao *Aya *Hiraga Sakino *Sakamoto Misaki *Watanabe Marin *Fukusawa Kyoka *Matsuoka Motoka *Niinomi Rina *Wakita Mana (last single) *Okamoto Mayuko *Aono Natsuki *Funada Miko (last single) *Natsuki *Nakajima Nana Single Information ;Yume wa Ijiwaru *Lyrics: Omori Shoko *Composition and Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao ;Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai *Lyrics and Composition: Ohashi Riko *Arrangement: Sogi Takuma *Dance Choreography: Mitsubachi MakiYamaki Risa. "カレッジコスモス/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2018-10-03. ;Kigou Nanka ja nai Watashitachi wa *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: Ohashi Riko Performances Concert Performances ;Yume wa Ijiwaru *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 (opening act) ;Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 (opening act) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER (opening act) TV Performances *2018.12.17 The Girls Live (Kotoba no Mizu wo Roka Shitai) *2019.03.04 The Girls Live (Yume wa Ijiwaru) Event Performances *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 6,792 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 5,744 Trivia *The single was first announced on The Girls Live on December 17, 2018.https://twitter.com/goma201510/status/1074721112271929344 *The quotes that appear in the "Yume wa Ijiwaru" music video are from the group members. *The Limited Edition A cover lists the members in their official order from left to right in rows going down. Notes # Limited Edition A contains the trading cards for the A Team: Yamaki Risa, Hashimoto Sana, Wakita Rina, Yukishima Momoha, Hiraga Sakino, Watanabe Marin, Fukusawa Kyoka, Matsuoka Motoka, Okamoto Mayuko, Funada Miko, Natsuki, and Nakajima Nana; while Limited Edition B contains the trading cards for the B Team: Matsui Mari, Akizuki Kana, Suga Marin, Ito Mai, Tsushima Haruka, Ito Ayaka, Gunji Nao, Aya, Sakamoto Misaki, Niinomi Rina, Wakita Mana, and Aono Natsuki. References External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:College Cosmos Singles Category:College Cosmos DVDs Category:Debut Single Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:25 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Last Single to Feature a College Cosmos Member Category:Lowest Selling Single